


Kiss It All Better

by hopoffmydixon



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: Ashton Irwin/Luke Hemmings - Freeform, Blood, Fluff, Guns, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 17:00:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4187724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopoffmydixon/pseuds/hopoffmydixon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He couldn’t bring him back with a bullet to the heart<br/>In the back of a man who tore his world apart.<br/>Or,<br/>The one where Luke gets shot and Ashton suffers. </p>
<p>Based on the song "Kiss It All Better" by He Is We</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss It All Better

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry omfg  
> (this is my first published thingy, give me feedback please. i'm afraid it sucks)

Today was one of the one rare days they got to themselves during the tour. Ashton didn't know what country they were in. He didn't know what language they were speaking. He didn't care. All he knew is that he was holding the hand of what he believed to be the most beautiful boy on earth. He stared at Luke with admiration glowing in his eyes. Smiling. Luke kept talking about Calum and Michael and an argument that had taken place this morning about Fifa. He was laughing, Ashton was giggling. Everything was so perfect. Ashton took him everywhere. It began to get dark out and even started raining at one point. Ashton and Luke started running for the hotel when it began raining. Laughing hysterically.   
Everything was beautiful.  
Ashton looked to Luke. Grinning. They ran until they couldn't anymore. Ashton kissed Luke. Smiling.  
"I'll call Michael and Calum in a moment and let them know we're lost.." Ashton giggled.   
Luke laughed.  
"They'll never let this go."  
Suddenly a man came between the both of them. Knocking both of them over. All three of them were on the ground.   
Ashton had heard a loud bang. The man was up on his feet and running away again.   
Ashton didn't realize what had just happened until he felt the warm blood leaking from Luke and soaking his sleeve as they laid on the ground. Until he heard Luke crying out in agony. As soon as Ashton realized the man had shot Luke, He sat up and gripped Luke's shoulders, Then full on ripping Luke's shirt down the middle. Seeing the bullet wound right through his sternum.   
"Oh god.. Oh no no no.. Fuck, Luke.. No.. Please, No... Fuck, I'm sorry... I should've protected you.. Fuck.." He started to cry.   
Holding Luke tight. There was no fixing this.   
"It's not your fault, Ash... You didn't know..."   
Those were Luke's last words.   
Ashton pulled Luke into his lap. Holding him tight against his chest. Sobbing erratically as Luke's cold, limp, lifeless body continued leaking red currents all over him. Ashton hunched over him. Crying.  
That's when he spotted the gun.  
He felt a sudden burst of rage.   
"I'll get him, darling. Don't worry. He won't fucking get away with this." He growled. Kissing Luke's cold, pale lips as he stood and grabbed the gun. Tears still running down his face. His long curls were a mess, framing his slightly bloodied face.   
He a saw a sign in the direction that they guy had ran. It said "Dead end."  
He felt a little spark of hope that he'd still be at the end. He ran down that road.  
Long behold, There was the guy. He didn't hesitate, He pulled the trigger, Shooting him in the leg first. Wanting him to suffer. Then he shot him in the shoulder. The guy was wailing. Begging him to stop. Yelling that he didn't mean it. It all sounded muffled to Ashton.   
The guy managed to get up and limp away a little bit, But Ashton shot him in the back and fell to the ground with a thud. He shot the guy again and again. Crying. Until the gun was out of bullets. Not even reacting when he was suddenly surrounded by cop cars and an ambulance. Michael and Calum were there, Grim looks on their faces.   
When the cops started pulling him to a car, He started yelling. Pointing at the dead man. "He shot Luke! He shot my fucking boyfriend! He shot the love of my life!" He cried.   
Michael was crying into Calum's chest now. Calum was holding him. Tears running down his face. The cops managed to get Ashton in the car.   
\----------------------------------------------------  
•7 years later•  
"See you tomorrow, Ashton.." Calum mumbled. Placing his hand up on the glass separating Ashton from Michael and Calum as they spoke through the phones.   
"Bye, Guys.. Love you." He smiled. Placing his hand on the glass as well. They both smiled at him and then left. Ashton was escorted back to his cell and he laid down. The whole reason he was in here replayed in his mind. It did every day. He couldn't make it go away. He missed Luke.   
He'd been sentenced 25 to life.  
He'd wished he could've made it to Michael and Calum's wedding.  
But they come to visit a lot. They bring their adoptive son sometimes. Who Ashton absolutely adores. His name is Lucas.


End file.
